I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for producing a linear force, and more particularly to an apparatus for converting centrifugal energy to a linear force by rotating an assembly about its longitudinal axis which then turns secondary shafts which turn right angle bevel gears to rotate sets of eccentric gears to produce a net linear force, so as to move magnetic assemblies between stator assemblies to produce electric current.
II. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are well known in the prior art which transmit energy and converts that energy from linear to rotational movement and vice versa. Many such devices use eccentrics to modify the resultant force output.
For instance, the patent to Mount (U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,066) discloses a transmission which uses eccentrics to control power output by having the eccentrics mounted transversely to the drive axis to modify the drive ratio of a planetary gear transmission by centrifugal force associated with a rotor assembly having an imbalance that varies as a function of the speed of oppositely rotating eccentric rotor elements relative to a carrier frame mounting planetary gears drivingly connected to a spider on which the rotor assembly is mounted.
In the Peterson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,259) there is disclosed a device for generating a unidirectional force comprising a rotary body carrying around its periphery a plurality of pivotal pendulum masses mounted on shafts parallel to the axis of rotation of the rotary body so that the pendulum masses swing transversely to the main access of rotation. As the device rotates, each pendulum mass flings outwardly to produce a unidirectional force symmetrical about a central axis.
The Moller Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,629) discloses a torque converter having an input shaft, an output shaft and preferably three or more torque generating trains each having a rotatable shaft whose axes are fixed relative to the axis of an input shaft. Each of the torque generating trains has a pair of double-weight torque generators thereon wherein the weights are eccentrically mounted upon the shaft of their respective torque generating trains. However, in each torque generator a pair of substantially identical weights are mounted for freedom of rotation relative to a pair of cylindrical bearing surfaces which are eccentrically positioned relative to the axis of their torque generating train shafts and which have their eccentricities 180 degrees apart on the shafts. As the cage of the device is spun about the axis of its torque generating train, the eccentrically mounted weights are also spun with the cage and the weights apply torque to the shafts of their torque generating trains.
In accordance with the present invention and the contemplated problems which have and continue to exist in this field, the present invention will produce a linear type of movement to generate electricity as opposed to a rotary type of movement of the prior art, which would typically be a standard alternator much like used in car engine assemblies.
The invention accomplishes the above and other objects of the invention by utilizing rotating masses to achieve a linear force. The invention comprises a poly phase linear alternator, having two sets of magnetic assemblies. The two magnetic assemblies oscillate away from and towards one another by means of a track guide rail on either side. As the two magnetic assemblies oscillate back and forth, they are moving between four stator assembliesxe2x80x94two being mounted below the magnetic assemblies and two being mounted above the magnetic assemblies.
The power to move the two magnetic assemblies back and forth comes from an outside power source through an input power gear train, traveling through major drive shafts which are driving right angle gear units which in turn drive eccentric weights mounted to drive gears. The pair of eccentric weight mounted drive gears are mated and thus rotate counter to one another providing a linear force for the back and forth movement of a magnetic assembly. Each set of eccentrics weight mounted drive gears rotate counter to one another also.
The four stator assemblies are wound separately and then connected for the desired pattern. For instance, the stator assemblies can be wound separately for four-phase alternating current. Two coupled together would produce twice the voltage and twice the amperes, giving single phase current. In addition to the above, a secondary winding or windings could be wound into the stator assemblies to provide secondary power to batteries, lights, heaters, and other low voltage applications.
In the poly phase linear alternator, there is a new and innovated means to apply power to magnetic assemblies (which replace an armature field in conventional alternators) by eliminating torque which has to be provided with the armature field method. By eliminating torque, the horsepower to generate a given voltage and amperes is greatly reduced.
With the poly phase linear alternator the linear movement is in proportion to the mean radii of eccentric weight mounted drive gears where the magnetic assemblies move from one segment of the stator assemblies to one or more different segments, dependent on radius and rotation of 180 degrees. As the eccentric weight mounted drive gears rotate the additional 180 degrees the above path is retraced in the opposite direction thereby generating alternating current.
The stator assemblies can be made in any length and width with the magnetic assemblies being smaller in width to accommodate linear travel. The two magnetic assemblies operate in counter directions, and in coming together directions to maintain balance and smooth operation.
In the poly phase linear alternator the outside power source powers only the drive gears which have the eccentric weights mounted thereon. The force generated to run the generating assemblies comes from the rotating masses or eccentric weights in the form of a centrifugal force or centriptical force depending on interpretation. In maintaining 60 HZ frequency, the outside power source maintains 1800 PRMs.
On an alternating current wave, the top arc is 180 degrees of rotation and the bottom arc is 180 degrees of rotation. The same is true with the oscillating magnetic assemblies moving toward the center, shown on the wave as 180 degrees and the opposite linear travel away from the center toward the ends is the other 180 degrees. This oscillating linear travel is shown on the alternating current wave as on revolution.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.